Naruto Uzumaki: The Sage of Dinosaurs
by Earth Beast
Summary: Challenged by KuronoDono12. While falling in the ravine trying to summon the boss toad Naruto messes up a hand seal and ends up in the Jurassic Park world where he meets John Hammond 5 years before the first film takes place he becomes lead Dino handler but the events of first film take place and is forced to leave the island. Rate M for Gore, Lemons, Violence, Language. NarXHarem
1. Chapter 1: Begaining Story

Note: This is the challenge by KuronoDono12 who's also make his own.

Don't worry, we won't copy each other.

I hope you would like it.

Now on with the Story.

Naruto Uzumaki: The Sage of Dinosaurs

Chapter 1: Begaining Story.

225 to 65 million years ago, they were giants animals walking around the Earth. The mighty ones of the history...

The Dinosaurs.

These magnificent creatures roamed the earth longer before Humans evolve.

One side eat plants called herbivores

While others with they killing teeth, hunt other dinosaurs called carnivores.

And somewhere between them are to kinds; insectivore and omnivore.

And they not the only creatures, the pterosaurs ruled the sky and marine reptiles take over the sea.

But in 65 million ago, a meteor crashed on the Earth, wipe out all Dinosaurs.

The dinosaurs and their cousins are gone and will never return!

Or will they? 


	2. Chapter 2: Traveling to the new world

Naruto Uzumaki: The Sage of Dinosaurs

Chapter 2: Traveling to the new world

A 12 years old boy name Naruto Uzumaki was talking to the receptionist.

"But why can't I see Sasuke?!" Naruto asked.

"I told you already! Only humans can visiting, NOT Demons!" Receptionist said with a venom tone.

"But-"

"Naruto, this is a Hospital. Keep it down." A voice said behind him.

Naruto turn and saw his sensei, Kakashi Hatake.

"Kakashi-Sensei. I've been looking for you!" Naruto said as he made his way.

Kakashi hold out his palm.

"I know what you're going to say. I found a good teacher for the thrid chunin exams." Kakashi said.

"WHAT! Why can you train me?!" Naruto asked.

"Because Sasuke is facing against a tough oppenonet and he needs all the help he can get." That was the masked ninja's one answer.

"But what about me?" Naruto asked in angry tone.

Kakashi frowned even wider underneath his mask, "What about you?"

"I'm facing that baka Neji in the first rounds dammit and I don't even know how to fight him!" Naruto said.

Kakashi sighed

"Look, Naruto, I can't train you because I don't have any time to do so….Sasuke has a better chance of winning against Gaara than you with Neji. You can't control chakra, your jutsu is limited to Academy jutsu and a B-rank ninjutsu, your taijutsu sucks ass and your genjutsu is non-existent. Sasuke has a variety of Katon jutsu, the Sharingan, his clan taijutsu and a few genjutsu…..all which I can help him with. You on the other hand, are not ready to take the next step as a shinobi and perhaps getting beat by Neji will wake you up to reality." Kakashi said.

"But..."

Kakashi cut off Naruto, "I'm sorry Naruto, but you have no talent nor do you deserve to be a ninja." Kakashi said before he went off.

Naruto stare at his sensei before he run away.

(Nearly a mouth)

After running, Naruto meet up with Jiraiya; the Toad Sage, and after a long chase, Jiraiya is training about the Summoning Jutsu. Sadly, Naruto can only summon tadpole. Just about three days before the finals, Jiraiya in order to Naruto to use the Nine-Tailed's chakra, push Naruto off the edge.

Naruto tries to summoning, however no matter how much he tried as he fell he couldn't do it and as he continued to fall, Naruto think back on his two most precious people; Hinata Hyuga and Anko Mitarashi.

(Flashback: Anko)

4 years old Naruto was walking along the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"There's the Demon! Get it!" a man's voice said.

Naruto turn and saw mob heading to him. Not like the look of this,Naruto turn and run. He turn to the ally only to reach a dead end. Slowly in fear, Naruto turn to see mob coming in close till they starting to beat him up.

"This is for our Forth Hokage!" Man 1 said.

"Leave him alone!" A purple hair woman said as she jump from the roof she was on and land between Naruto and the mob.

"It's Anko!" Woman said.

"The Snake Whore?" Man 2 asked.

"Let's get out of here before she take to her master!" Man 1 said.

With that, they made a run for it. Anko turn to see unconscious boy with his wounds slowly but faster healing. Anko pick up the kid and bring him to her home for the while.

A few moments laster, Naruto woke up is see the room he's not familiar with. Anko enter the room. At first, Naruto was afraid but after a while, Naruto and Anko become good friends. But some say they nmight be more than 'friends'.

(Flashback; Hinata)

Few months after meting Anko...

Naruto was in the forest, training till he heard something nearby. Naruto follow the sound till he see a man in black uniform, with a moving sack which mutter scream.

"Shut up!" A man said, punching the sack.

The man put the sack before he open it, showing a blue hair girl. Naruto believe this man is kidnapped her. Pick up an old rusty kuni knife out of his pocket, Naruto slowly sneak to the man before he jump on him and stab him on the back. The man scream before turn around.

"Why you little..." Man said before he punch Naruto to the ground before starting to beat him.

A while later, The man turn to pick up the girl but Naruto, manages to get up, jump and stab him again, this time, on the head(Ouch.) With the man dead, after he feel bad andnearly throw up, Naruto turn and untie the girl.

"T-thank you f-for saving m-me." a girl asked.

"No problem. My name is Nauto Uzumaki." Naruto said.

"N-nice to meet y-you. My n-name is Hinata Hyuga." Hinata said.

"Cool to meet you." Naruto said.

Suddenly, the man got back up!

"You little Brat! You think you got me?! That knife of yous is so useless in battles. This is the REAL Kuni knife." The man said, pull out the new kuni knife.

However, before he could attack, a man with long hair and white robe, appear in front of him and strike him on his heart, killing the black man. The long hair man turn and glare at the kids or most likely Hinata.

"Hinata, How can you become the future head of the clan if you get kidnapped so easly. You're a true failure. Come along, now!" The man said.

"Y-yes father. Goodbye, Naruto. I h-hope we see each other soon." Hinata said before she and her father went off.

(End of flashback)

In fact, Naruto and Hinata did meet up. Inside the Academy in secets. They become friends but like with Anko, Naruto feeling something more than friends about Hinata.

Anyway, knowing that on his dead, his close friends and precious people will be sad but will also make Hinata and Anko cry over his dead body, a fire lights in his eyes!

"NO. No matter what!I won't DIE and make them CRY!" Naruto yells as he goes through the summoning hand seals again to summon before yelling out "Summoning Justu!" and pouring as much of his chakra as possible into it, however ended up making a mistake when doing the hand seals and instead of summoning the boss Toad he simply vanishes.

(Meanwhile)

Dr John Hammond was walking near still building Visiter Centre, when his look up and saw a boy appear out of nowhere and fall to the roof and crash through! Even his old body, Dr Hammond rush in, found the boy in the small crater with minor cuts and bruises and immediately calls for medics as they rush to treat the boy.

(Few hours later)

Dr Hammond sit near the bed the boy-We know it's Naruto, is laying. Just then, Dr. Henry Wu an old friend of John Hammond, walks in.

"How is he?" John asked.

"Well, John when he came in here he had a few fractures and broken bones, along with some minor cuts and bruises, however in the few hours he has been asleep ALL of his bones have already healed along with his cuts in bruises" he says shocking Hammond "Something like this shouldn't be possible, it's like he has some sort of super accelerated healing factor" he finishes rubbing the bridge of his nose while thinking 'It's reasons like this that I chose the field of genetics instead of regular medicine'

Hammond sighs in relief hearing that the boy will be okay.

(How was that? I hope you like it KuronoDono12. See you all really soon!) 


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Nine-Tailed Fox a

Naruto Uzumaki: The Sage of Dinosaurs

Chapter 3: Meeting the Nine-Tailed Fox and Dr Hammond

Naruto open his eyes to find himself in a sewer in ankle deep water.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked.

Naruto is walking toward what he thinks is the exit. After walking for a little while Naruto comes to a large gate with a tag that says Seal holding it shut.

"What is this?" Naruto asked.

"Well. You've come after all." A voice said behind bars.

Suddenly, a giant red eyes appear from the shadows. Naruto move back a bit.

"W-W-Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm the one who's called the Nine-Tailed Fox." A voice said before it's head move close, showing a redish orange fox with rabbit like ears.

"Y-You're the Nine-Tailed Fox?" Naruto asked in fear.

"That's right. And I had one thing to say..." Nine-Tailed said.

Suddenly, Nine-Tailed glow and begins to shrink. When the glow fades it reveals a woman with red hair, red eyes, fox ears on her head, nine tails waving around, large E-cup breasts, an hourglass figure with wide hips and legs that seem to go on for miles and wearing red kimono.

"I'm sorry." Nine-Tailed said in sadness.

"W-what?" Naruto asked in surprise and shock.

"It's because of me that you have a miserable life." Nine-Tailed said.

"Ok. Why are you apologizing? You attacked the Leaf Village, Fox." Naruto said.

"First of all, my name is Vixen. Second, I was in controled by an evil man named Madara Uchiha. I never want to attack the Hidden Leaf Village. My two little friends; Minato Namikaze; The Forth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki AKA, Your Parents." Vixen said.

"My WHAT?!" Naruto asked.

"That's right, Your father sealed me inside you not only to save the village but to save you as well. They have faith in you." Vixen said.

"Cool! I'll make them proud!" Naruto said.

Vixen smile.

"Just to let you know, you not in our world anymore. You've mess up the hand signs and instant of summon that toad, you brought youself to the other world where a old man is watching over you." Vixen said.

"Oh, I see. Is there any way we can get back home?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know Naruto, we might be here for a while if not stuck here but I have an idea on how to get you home and that is to reverse summon you, since we already know that it was summoning that got us here." Vixen said.

Naruto's eyes widen with hope!

"The problem is that since you have never summoned the boss of the Toads they don't recognize you as one of their summoner's yet." Vixen finished.

Naruto's hope shatters.

"That's just perfect." Naruto said.

Suddenly, an idea comes to Naruto's mind.

"Hold on! What if we were to make a new summoning contract, and then reverse summon back to the summon realm, because aren't all summon contracts automatically linked there when they are made?" Naruto asked.

Vixen's eyes to widen. Then she's thinking.

"That could work." Vixen said.

"Cool! Not to work out why my Chakra control is out of whack." Naruto said.

"I might have a guess. Take your shirt of." Vixen said.

"Say what?" Naruto asked.

"You heard me. Take off your jacket and shirt and built up some chakra." Vixen said.

Naruto did as his fox friend said and the Shiki Fuin appear along with five extra seals on it.

"I thought so. Five Pronged Seal. it's not only blocks a lot of your chakra but also disrupts it, that is why your chakra feels that way and why you couldn't summon any of the toads bigger than a tadpole, not to mention that perverted idiot Jiraya didn't even think to check if you had a seal on you." Vixen said.

Naruto's eyes widen.

"That useless Sage! He fucking throw me in the fucking cliff without checking the seal!" Naruto said out loud.

"Kit, Calm down. I can remove the seal Naruto but it will take time due to me having to basically overload it piece by piece so that there isn't any damage to your chakra coils, not to mention it will take time for me to create the summon contract and we need to find an animal to tie it too" Vixen said getting a nod from Naruto.

"Cool. I'll find some animals. Somehow. For now, how about I change the scenery since I doubt its very comfortable in a sewer." Naruto said before the mindscape starts to shake before the sewer disappears.

The sewer changes into a large meadow with a lake and waterfall, off in the distance is a large two story Japanese-style mansion, the bars of the cage and the seal disappear and a ring with the word Seal engraved on it appears on Vixen's finger.

"Do you like it?" Naruto asked to the shocked fox-woman.

Suddenly, Naruto find himself, face cover by Vixen's huge breasts.

"Oh! Thank you so very much!" Vixen said for the while before release him.

After getting some air, Naruto turn and smile.

"You're welcome sis." Naruto said.

Vixen turn to Naruto in shock!

"I'm your sister now?" Vixen asked.

"If you don't mind." Naruto said.

Vixen smile before hugging him again, only this time, Naruto's face is not in her breasts and he hugging back. A while later, Vixen release him.

"Now, you better get going and see where we are while I work on the seal and summoning contract." Vixen said.

Naruto nodded before he disappear.

(Outside Naruto's mind)

Naruto open his eyes slowly, sit up and look around till he saw an old man sit next to his bed.

"Well, glad to see you're awake. My name is John Hammond. What's yours?" Hammond asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto said.

"Nice to meet you." Hammond said.

"Can I asked you something? Where am I?" Naruto asked.

"Why, you are on the slowly building theme park. I welcome you to Jurassic Park." Hammond said.

"Jacko-what park?" Naruto asked.

"Jurassic Park. It's a theme park full of Dinosaurs." Hammond said.

"Cool!" Naruto said before he had a confuse face, "What are Dinosaurs?"

"What are Dinosaurs? It like you from the other world." Hammond joked.

"You could say that..." Naruto muttered.

"Pardon?" Hammond asked.

"You see... I'm from the other world" Naruto said, surprising Hammond!

"The 'other world'?" Hammond asked.

"That's right. I come from a world of shinobi or as they are more commonly known ninja" Naruto said shocking Hammond.

Naruto begain telling Hammond the history of his world, about chakra...

"With Chakra, I can do almost anthing, like this. Shadow Clone Justu!" Naruto said before five Narutos appear, surprising Hammond even more.

"Well, your parents must be proud of you." Hammond said.

Naruto lower his head with sadness.

"What's wrong?" Hammond asked.

Naruto tells him about his life.

Hammond is speechless and while saddened by some of the things that Naruto told him like his life when he was younger; smiles in a grandfatherly way, "Naruto for someone so young you have already done so much and overcome so much."

"Thanks Mr Hammond. Now then, I'll ask again; What are dinosaurs?" Naruto asked.

"Dinosaurs are one of several kinds of prehistoric reptiles. I dream to have the park of Dinosaurs by cloning them with their DNA." Hammond said.

"Well, Why not just capture them?" Naruto asked.

"Wish I could, but the dinosaurs are extinct." Hammond said.

"Ok. They maybe a bit smelly but that's no excuse to not getting them instead cloning them." Naruto said, not getting what extinct means.

Hammond laughs, "No. Extinct means gone. Never to come back." Hammond said.

"Oh! Then how can you clone them?" Naruto asked.

John hold his cane near Naruto, showing him a amber with the mosquito in it.

"This mosquito has live in Dinosaurs time and they drink the dinosaurs blood. Some of them after dinking, lands on the tree and got stuck in the sap then million years later, the sap become amber like this. We take the Dinosaur DNA and be working on it while the building on the island building up."

Hammond then telling Naruto what Jurassic Park is, and as Hammond explains more and more of it Naruto's eyes widen further and further, and after Hammond shows Naruto some pictures of the Dinosaurs Naruto's eyes have stars in them.

"That's so very, very awesome! Old Hammond, I want to help your dream come true while I try and find a way home, besides I have always loved animals" Naruto said with a smile.

Hammond looks at Naruto for a minute before smiling.

"Well, thank you very much and welcome aboard the Jurassic Park." Hammond siad before getting up, "Get some rest. Tomorrow, I'll show you around the park and we will find something for you to do in it."

Naruto nodded as Hammond left the room. Naruto stare at the ceiling.

'I'm in a whole new world! Wait till I tell Old Man and others about this.' Naruto last thought before he fall asleep.

(A.N I suppose we should end this, but I like to see one of the baby dinosaurs Naruto is going to rise. Just to let you know, after talking with Master mind of this challenge, KuronoDono12, I'm allow to add one more dinosaur in it. This one will be the oldest one out of four Dino Kids as I call them. What is it, you about to find out. So let's carry on for now, shall we?)

(Next Morning)

Naruto woke up, went down to see Hammond with some breakfeast.

"Morning, Old Hammond." Naruto said before starting to eat.

"Morning, Naruto. After breakfeast, we'll begain the tour." Hammond said with a smile.

Right after breakfeast, Dr Hammond show Naruto around the main building, the control room, dinning room, kitchen and they heading to the place where something amazing happen.

They enter the and incubation/hatching room.

"Morning Henry." Hammond said to his old friend.

Henry turn to his his boss.

"Good morning, sir." Henry said.

"This boy is a new member when and if we can find him a place; Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Naruto, this is Henry Wu, our new and best chief genetic engineer of InGen." Hammond said.

"Nice to meet you." Naruto said, holding his hand.

Henry shake the hands, "Like wise."

"Any dinosaurs hatch yet?" Hammond asked.

"Not yet, sir." Henry said.

"Mind if I look around?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, go right ahead." Henry said.

"Thanks." Naruto said.

With that, Naruto walks around the room till he near a big egg when he heard a cracking sound. Naruto turn to the big egg as it hatching.

"Old Hammond! Henry! One of the eggs is hatching!" Naruto call out.

Hammond and Henry heard it, rush over.

Naruto turn back to an egg and smile as a crocodille like head pop out, looking at Naruto like he is it's parent before letting out a cute roar and nuzzling it's head into Naruto's palm.

Hammond and Dr. Wu arrive to see the baby dinosaur nuzzling into Naruto's palm causing them to chuckle.

"Well, look like you found your job." Hammond said.

Naruto turn to Hammond and tilts his head to the side in confuse, baby dino see that and imitate.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he scratch his head which the baby dino imitate again.

"That baby Spinosaurus has have imprinted on you meaning she think that you are her parent. Due for this, you'll become the Dinosaur Handler and you job is to taking care of the Dinosaurs." Hammond said.

Naruto smile at it.

"I accept it, sir." Naruto said before turn to the Spinosaurus, "Hey, little one. I'm you new father."

Spinosaurus let out a cute roar before she nuzzle on Naruto's palm again.

"Are you giving that baby a name?" Henry asked.

"Well, let's see. If I remember what you told me, Old Hammond, Spinosaurus is the largest Two-legged carnivore of all Dinosaurs times...Tank! That's you name. Do you like it?" Naruto asked.

Spinosaurus squeals for 'her' answer. Hammond smiles at his.

"Now then, Tank will spend a few days here under observation to make sure she is healthy but you will be able to visit her every day and after that you will be able to look after her." Hammond said.

Naruto nodded with a smile before he turn to Tank.

"Ok, Tank. I will visiting you everyday so be good for me, ok?" Naruto asked.

Spinosaurus nodded...

'Yes, father.' A tiny voice said in Naruto's head, surprising him!

"You can talk with me through a mental link?" Naruto asked causing Hammond and Dr. Wu's eyes to widen hearing this before they look to see the little baby nod 'her' head as if 'she' understood Naruto and were answering his question.

"What are you talking about?" Hammond asked.

"Well Old Hammond, it looks like I somehow have a mental link with Tank. I can hear and talk to her mentally" Naruto said, shocking them before he hears a familiar voice in his head that he recognizes as Vixen who's seeing what's happens.

"Little brother, I think the mental link between you and that cute little baby is a side-effect of the mental link I established with you." Vixen said.

'Is that mother?' Tank asked.

"W-what?!" Vixen asked as she blush.

"I'll explain to you, later." Naruto said to Tank.

"With your job taking care off, I think we should carry on with the tour." Hammond said.

Naruto nodded before turn to Tank.

"Ok, Tank. You'll be good now. I'll be back soon." Naruto said.

Tank nodded as 'she' fall asleep while her father and Hammond left the incubation/hatching room.

(End of this chapter. I hope you like 's right, Naruto will rise a Spinosaurs, two T-Rexs and Velociraptor. Pretty cool, ah? Anyway, see you dinosaur lover very soon!) 


	4. Note

Note

This is not a chapter, sorry.

Just to let you know while I working on the chapter...

I plan to add some more Dinosaurs along with more Pterosaurs and Marine Reptiles.

That'll mean that the Velociraptor will be their actual real life size when I add more different raptors.

The Dinosaurs from the film will be in it, so no worries.

Anyway, here the dino lists...

Carnotaurus

Allosaurus

Saltasaurus

Iguanodon

Maiasaura

Daspletosaurus

Tarbosaurus

Mapusaurus

Troodon

Giganotosaurus

Edmontonia

Torosaurus

Styracosaurus

Euoplocephalus

Saurophaganax

Kentrosaurus

Saurolophus

Bambiraptor(That's right! You heard or should it be, read)

Dracorex

Dryosaurus

Oviraptor

Microraptor

Pyroraptor

Deinonychus

Eoraptor

Herrerasaurus

Therizinosaurus

Majungasaurus

Tylosaurus

Elasmosaurus

Ophthalmosaurus

Liopleurodon

Diplodocus

Anurognathus

Leaellynasaura

Rahonavis

Ornithocheirus

Quetzalcoatlus

Rhamphorhynchus

Futabasaurus

And Rugops.

Don't worry about the Isla Sorna, Someone who clone more dinosaurs behind poor Hammond's back and in sercet, had somehow explanding the island. Please, don't asked me how, It's a serect.

Anyway, if any of you have some Dino idea to add, reveiw me. But here small rules.

Rule 1: No prehistoric Mammals, fish or birds. Only Dinosaurs and their Pterosaurs and Marine Reptiles cousins.

Rule 2: After talk with the master of this challenge, no hybrid dinosaurs or any of their cousins. So Inoindominus Rex, sorry.

Rule 3: No make beileving things like Prehistoric Dragon or stuffs.

And As for the Dilophosaurus, we know it may not have any neck fill, but I'll keep that spiltting trick as a special abilities or it way to hunt as I thought it so cool!

Anyway, hope to finish the chapter soon. Till then! 


	5. Note 2

Ok, Just want to say thank you for these dino ideas. I add some as well, seeing a lot of people choosing meat-eaters and I add two more meat-eaters as well as I forgot to add them to the last time list.

Anyway, here, they are...

Argentinosaurus(By cryo threshold. Thank you.)

Tsintaosaurus(By me)

Plateosaurus(By me)

Minmi(By me)

Pachyrhinosaurus(By me)

Yutyrannus(By ajjr12. Thank you)

Raptorex(By ajjr12. Thank you)

Megaraptor(By destroyah199. Thank you.)

Coelophysis(By me. The forgotten one)

Cryolophosaurus(By me. The Forgotten one)

Thank you all for your choosing. I believe those will do nicely.

For those who were asking about some dinosaurs like Ankylosaurus. When I said dinosaurs in the film, I mean films. Like all four films.

With you guys now knowing what's going to happen in the story. You won't be confuse or suprise.

I hope you will like other chapters when I done them each.

See you Dino-Ninja lovers very soon! 


	6. Chapter 4: During 5 years

Naruto Uzumaki: The Sage of Dinosaurs

Chapter 4: During 5 years.

Tank the Spinosaurus, now 6 months old and half the man size, was running in the room and hide behind desk, only with 'her' tail and fin-back showing. Just then, Naruto enter the room, look around till he see a tail and fin-back.

"Well, look like Tank is not here. Guess I look somewhere else." Naruto said.

Naruto left the room. Tank pop 'her' head out to see when suddenly, Naruto grab Tank from behind.

"Got you!" Naruto said.

'No fair! You cheat! You use clone trick again!' Tank said with 'her' mind.

"Well, I AM a ninja. Come on now, off to bed." Naruto said.

Tank nodded before she and her father head to Naruto's room. Tank went to a nest made of leaves and went to sleep. Naruto lay on his bed and fall asleep too.

Naruto open his eyes, seeing his in his mind. He head to Vixen.

"How it going?" Naruto asked.

"Not even close. It might take next nine years to complete. Also, we'll need some animals to become Summing Animals." Vixen said.

"While you here, son. We should carry on with your training." Minato said.

Wait, Minato and Kushina here! Why, you asked? Becuase right after Vixen remove Five Pronged Seal, their soul appear and together, they have great catching up. Right after Minato gets beat up by Naruto, Vixen and Kushina. Anyway, every night, Naruto's parents teach him everything their know; like Minato's Hiraishin and Rasengan and Kushina's Charka Chain and took a really long months, fūinjutsu of the clan right after Kushina giving Naruto a clan history lesson.

After few training, the family sit down and talking.

"How is little Tank?" Kushina asked.

"Getting bigger." Naruto said.

(Morning time.)

'Father, wake up.' Tank said/minded as 'she' nuzzle Naruto.

"...Ok, I'm up." Naruto said in tried.

After having breakfast, Naruto and Tank enter the hatching room.

"Morning, Herny." Naruto said.

"Good morning Naruto." Herny said.

Naruto then move to the eggs, checking on them when he two big eggs moving, the sign of hatching!

"Dr Herny! Two eggs are hatching!" Naruto called out.

Soon, the heads pop out, stare at Naruto before they nuzzle his palms.

"Wow, two baby Tyrannosaurus Rex. You must have some luck." Herny said.

Just then, Hammond enter the room.

"What's going on?" Hammond asked.

"Well sir, Naruto has two baby T-Rex." Herny said.

"Really? Let me have a look." Hammond said, looking at two new dinosaurs...

Who's had downy feathers! That's right, greyish-white feathers covering them except legs, arms and faces.

"Well... That was surprising." Hammond said.

"They're cute, aren't they?" Naruto said.

"Yes, they are. What are their name?" Hammond asked.

"Well, the brown face one is Matilda and the green face one is Terra." Naruto said.

"Very nice names." Hammond said.

After health check and all clear, Naruto went to Tank, who is at the far end of the room, eating fish, with his two new daughters.

"Tank, this is you new sisters; Terra and Matilda. Terra, Matilda, this is your big sister; Tank." Naruto said.

Tank made 'her' way over and sniff at the baby T-Rexes. The babies sniff back.

(You know dinosaurs can talk to each other with their language like from Plant-eater to Plant-eater, Meat-eater to Meat-eater, Meat-eater to Plant-eater and Plant-eater to Meat-eater...Almost. Well, we're changing the sounds to understanding what they are saying. Cool, ah?)

"Hi." Tank roared.

"Hello, big sister." T-Rex babies roared.

(3 months later)

Naruto and his Dino Kids wondering around the island when suddenly, they heard a deep roar. After telling his kids to stay near the tree, Naruto rush to the sounds. When he got there, he sees a rampaging teen Triceratops. Naruto ran to the Game Warden; Robert Muldoon.

"Muldoon, What's going on?!" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. We were just taking her to her paddock when suddenly, she went out of control." Robert said.

Robert point his shot gun at the dinosaur when Naruto got in the way.

"Wait a minute! Let me handle this." Naruto said.

With that, Naruto slowly head to the rampaging dinosaur while everyone telling him to stop.

"Easy, girl." Naruto said in calmly.

Triceratops slowly looking at Naruto...

'You talking to me?' Triceratops said/minded.

"Well... kinda. Just tell me, what's wrong?" Naruto said.

"Is he talking to a dinosaur, sir?" A keeper asked near Robert.

"I don't know how, but it look like he is. Keep you weapons on her." Robert said.

After hearing the dinosaur's voice in his mind, Naruto lift Triceratops' right leg and see a big thorn on her foot(or something). Naruto slowly and carefully, remove the thorn.

"There you go. All better." Naruto said.

Triceratops suddenly let out a big roar!

"Open fir-"

Robert suddenly stop as Triceratops licking and nuzzling Naruto's whiskers-marked face.

"...Unless the Triceratops lick his enemy to death, you can chill, sir." A keeper said.

"Ok. She's alright now. You can take her to the Triceratops Paddock." Naruto said.

With that, some keepers starting to lead her away.

"How did you know about that thorn?" Robert asked, not believing of what just happen.

"She told me in my mind. Now if you excuse me, my kids are waiting." Naruto said before he left, leaving confused Game Warden behind.

(1 and 1/2 hours later)

Naruto with his kids waiting outside, is in Hammond's office with Hammond himself.

"Well, Naruto. Robert told me about you being brave against rampaging Triceratops." Hammond said.

"Technically, she was a bit cranky because the thorn on her foot hurts really badly." Naruto said.

"Right. Anyway, because of what you did and your bravely, I'm now promote you to the lead Dino Handler." Hammond said.

"Ok. That's ni-Wait! What did you say?" Naruto asked.

"I said 'I promote you to the lead Dino Handler'." Hammond said with a smile.

"Really! Thank you Grandpa Hammond! I won't diappoint you!" Naruto said.

"I'm sure you won't. Now as a reward for your bravely, I allow you to rise one more dinosaur, a dinosaur I believe you can handle it her." Hammond said before he push the button of his intercom. "You can bring it in now."

"Right away, sir." Herny's voice said from the intercom.

A few minutes later, Herny walk through the door but not before Naruto's Dino Kids as they rush toi their father.

"Here you are, Naruto." Henry said, handing Naruto a very small egg.

Naruto carefully took an egg.

"What dinosaur is in this egg?

"Velociraptor." Henry said.

Naruto's eyes widen.

"One of the smartest dinosaur of all?" Naruto asked.

Henry nodded. Naruto look at an egg.

'Shikamaru will have a dino rivalry with this one when she hatch.' Naruto thought.

(3 months later)

The raptor egg inside the incubator, is moving. Naruto head over and see a very small head pop out. The raptor look around till she see Naruto, then nuzzle his palm.

"Hi there, Sabine." Naruto said.

'Hello father.' Sabine said/minded.

After picking up the baby Velociraptor, Naruto with the other Dino Kids following him, take Sabine to have her health check. After that, Naruto head to nursery where John Hammond is with other Dino Handlers.

"Hey, Grandpa Hammond." Naruto said.

"Hello, Naruto. How's the egg?" Hammond asked.

"See for yourself." Naruto said, leading a white downy feather.

"Another one?!" Hammond asked in surprise! Again.

"Sabine's feathers might be temporary like Terra and Matilda." Naruto said said, pointing at his T-Rex kids who's three months old and already lose the downy feathers.

"Maybe." Hammond said with a smile, "Anyway, I was just about to look for you."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Seeing you are very good with the dinosaurs, especially with your mind talking ability, I'm sending you to Site B." Hammond said.

"Site B? What's that?" Naruto asked.

"Isla Nublar which we are on, is just a showroom for the tourists. Site B is the factory floor. Isla Sorna, 80 miles from here. We've breed the dinosaurs there, nurture them for a few months then move them into the park. In fact, the Triceratops you calmed it was from Site B." Hammond said.

"Really?! And you want me to lead the Dino Handlers, right?" Naruto asked.

"That's right. The ship will bright you and your dinos to Site B." Hammond said.

(2 years later)

"Alright, miss Raptor. You have been asking this for 65 million years. Now, you're going to get it." A man name Roland said while...

Playing draughts with Sabine the 2 years old Velociraptor with her father and sisters watching and Roland's partner. He jump his one of the black pieces over Sabine's red piece and take it.

"HA!" Roland said with smile.

Sabine just stare at Roland before she pick up her piece and jump Roland's pieces one by one till there's nothing left.

"...Smart raptor." Roland said as everyone nearby laugh.  
"You better off hunting than draughts." Roland's partner said.

"Very funny." Roland said.

(Hurricane Day)

Naruto did not know what was happen.

One moment, after the Big One the Velociraptor killed the worker at Isla Nublar, Hammond went to see Dr Alan Grant to see if he can get support for the Jurassic Park, then moment later after that, a terrible hurricane show up while Naruto and the workers on Site B can contact the park. Then suddenly, Hammond call and call evacuate.

Naruto turn to his kids who's got bigger.

"I have to leave you four. Do you understand?" Naruto asked.

Dino Kids nodded but Naruto can see their sad faces.

"Will you be back?" Sabine asked/minded.

Naruto pause before nodded.

"T-totally! I'll be back. I promise. Till then, Terra and Matilda, look out for each other, Tank, be sure to be a best bigger predator of all." Naruto said.

"And I'll make you proud by becoming the leader of my very own pack." Sabine said/Minded.

"Ok then. I'll be back soon." Naruto said before he got on the ship before the ship sails through. Tank, T-Rexs and Sabine wave good-bye to their father as he wave back.

Naruto stares the island as the ship gets further and further away. Naruto is sad about his kids because like all the dinosaurs, his Dino Kids has bred with Lysine-deficient. Meaning in seven days without supplemental enzymes, the dinosaurs will collapse into a coma and eventually die.

Roland and Ajay head to their friend and Roland place his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm sorry about this. I know how much you care for them." Roland said.

"It's not your fault." Naruto just said.

(Meanwhile)

In the deepest, darkest room, there're lots and lots of eggs which some of them are hatching to the dinosaurs that's NOT part of the Jurassic Park list!

(And done. I hope you like it. Sorry I took so long, I was on a good holiday. Anyway, Naruto left the Isla Sorna with a fake promise to return. Are the Dinosaurs along with Naruto's Dino Kids die or would something keep them alive?! Stay tuned and find out! Till then see you Dinosaur Lovers very soon!) 


	7. Chapter 5: Returning to Isla Sorna

Naruto Uzumaki: The Sage of Dinosaurs

Chapter 5: Returning to Isla Sorna

(Four years later)

At the Isla Sorna, there's yacht nearby and on the beach, wealthy Bowman family and the yacht crew, are having lunch. The little girl an wonder off near the trees, humming.

"Hum. Humm." The girl hummed.

"Hum. Humm." A voice said.

The little girl stop and turn to see a bird like creature on the tree branch.

(Dino Data)

Rahonavis

Name meaning: Cloud Bird

Diet: Carnivore or Insectivore

2-3 feet long and weight 1-2 pounds

Rahonavis is a dinosaur or a bird that glide from tree to tree. Rahonavis might also immitate other creatures and copy the noises that they made to scare of predators and protect itself.

(Dino Data end)

"Hello there." The little girl said.

"Hello there." Rahonavis said.

"Are you some kind a parrot?" The little Girl asked.

"Are you some kind a parrot?" Rahonavis said.

ROAR!

"ROAR!" Rahonavis said before jump off the branch and run off.

Something wet on her shoulder. The little girl look at it. It's a saliva. Slowly, she turn around and what she saw has scared her.

Meanwhile, the lunch is ready and a woman was about to call her daughter when she and everyone heard a scream! Her daughter then run back to the others. Chasing her from the trees, is a theropod creature with bull like horns on it's head.

(Dino Data)

Carnotaurus.

Name meaning: Flesh-eating Bull

Diet: Carnivore

6.6 feet tall, 26 feet long and weight 1 ton

Carnotaurus was a large, bipedal, meat-eating dinosaur that looked a bit like a bull. It had two, knobby eyebrow-horns, a small skull, extremely tiny arms, even smaller than those of T. rex, and a long, thin tail.

(Dino Data end)

The father grab his little girl and with his wife and the crew, run back to the boats but one of the crew was too slow and the Carnotaurus grab him and shaking a bit till half of the man's body torn off and that half land on the boat where the family are. The woman and the girl scream!

(Few weeks later)

Naruto Uzumaki, a 22 years old man just arrive at the mansion on his motorbike.

"Wonder why Grandpa Hammond call me." Naruto said to hi self as he ring the doorbell.

John's butler arrive and open the door.

"Good day, Mr Uzumaki. Master have been expecting you." Butler said as he took Naruto's bike helmet and jacket.

"Thank you, Luke." Naruto said.

When he arrive a hallway, Naruto saw a mon in black outfit hugging two kids which Naruto know them as John Hammond's grandkids. After the man went up the stairs, one of them; Tim saw Naruto.

"Big bro!" Tim said as he head to him.

"What's up, kid." Naruto said as he high five Tim.

"I have been good Naruto; most of my time has been spent on school and studying more about Dinosaurs" Tim said.

Naruto smiles hearing this; even after everything Lex and Timmy went through in Jurassic Park Timmy didn't let it destroy his love of dinosaurs and still wants to be a paleontologist; "That's good to hear, I'm sure you will be a great paleontologist when you get older and likely surpass Dr. Grant" he says knowing how much Timmy looks up to Dr. Alan Grant.

Lex runs up to Naruto and gives him a hug which he returns, "Naruto how are you, it's been so long"

Naruto smiles as he releases Lex from the hug "I'm doing good Lex and sorry about it being so long since my last visit I have been getting some stuff ready for a big event coming up."

Suddenly Lex realizes something "Naruto are you here to see grandpa?" she asks thinking must be the reason he is here.

"Yeah. He called me few days ago. I don't know why." Naruto said.

Just then, Naruto notices a group of the Ingen board of directors walk down the staircase causing him to scowl as they walk past. Follow them down is Peter Ludlow along with his assistant; Heather Ivy. Peter and Naruto glare at each other as Peter walk pass.

"See you later." Naruto said before he went up the stairs.

(Meanwhile)

"You were right and I was wrong. There! Did you ever expect to hear me say such a thing?" Hammond asked from his bed he was laying, to the man Naruto saw before, Dr Ian Malcolm. Then he say, "Thank God for Site B."

"Site B?" Ian asked.

"Isla Nublar was just a showroom for tourists. Site B was the factory floor. Isla Sorna, 0 miles from Nublar. We bred the animals there, nurtured them for a few months and then moved them into the park." Hammond said.

"Really? I did not know that." Ian said.

"After the accident in the park, Hurricane Clarissa wiped out our factory on Site B. Call it an act of God. We had to evacuate. The animals were released to mature on their own. 'Life will find a way', as you once so eloquently put it. By now, we have a complete ecological system on the island with dozens of species living in social groups without fences, boundaries or constraining technology. And for four years, I've tried to keep it safe from human interference." Hammond said.

Ian could not believe what he just heard, "Right. Hopefully, you've kept the island quarantined and contained. But I'm in shock. I mean, that they're still alive. You bred them lysine-deficient. Shouldn't they have kicked afterseven days without supplemental enzymes?"

Hammond nodded with a smile, "But by God, they're flourishing. That's one of 1,000 questions I want the team to answer."

"Team?" Ian asked, not liking where this was going.

Hammond nodded again as he slowly got out of the bed while explain, "I've orgainised an expedition to go in and document them. To make the most spectacular living fossil record the world has ever seen."

"Go in and document? You mean with people?" Ian asked as he and John head to Hammond's desk.

"Yes, the animals won't know they're there. Very low impact. Strictly observation and documentation." Hammond then show the computer to Ian. The computer shows island with points of each dinosaurs, "Our satellite infrareds show the animals are fiercely territorial. The Carnivores are isolated in the interior of the island, so the team can stay on the outer rim." Hammond then see Ian's face, "Don't worry. I'm not making the same mistakes again."

"No, you're making all new ones." Ian said before rubbing his forehead, "John! So, there's another island with dinosaurs no fences this time, and you want to send people in very few people, on the ground, right? Who are the lunatics you're trying to con into this?"

"It was hard to convince them of what would see apart of one, And in the end had touse my chequebook." John said before he pick up one of the files and hand it to Ian, "But there's Nick Van Owen, a video documentarian..." Hand another file to Dr Malcolm, "Eddie Carr, who's a field equipment expert." John hold the third file, "We have our palaeontologist..." John hand the forth file to Ian, "And I was hoping that perhaps you might be the forth..." John had Ian the last fifth file, "Has for the fifth member-"

A knock on the door cut Hammond off before open, showing Naruto.

"Oh! Sorry! I'll come back later." Naruto said as he about to leave...

"Nonsense. Come on in. I was just about to tell Dr Ian Malcolm about you being a guide when you reach the island" Hammond said with the smile.

"What island?" Naruto asked.

"The Dinosaurs on SIte B, are somehow still alive. I set up a team to document them. And you're part of that team as their guide." Hammond said.

Ian look at Naruto before he turn to Hammond, "John are you sure about this, I mean he is just a kid."

"Hey! I'm 22 years old!" Naruto said.

Hammond chuckles "Trust me Ian there is no one more suited and capable of guiding your team than Naruto" he says with a smile "Naruto here was the lead dinosaur handler before the incident at Jurassic Park, and your teams safety will be guaranteed thanks to him being with you" he says causing Ian to raise an eyebrow.

"Forgive me to ask this, but what's the rush?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we've been on the verge of Chapter 11 since that accident in the park. There are those in the company who wanted to exploit Site B in order to bail us out." Hammond said.

"That's explained." Naruto muttered

"Explained what?" Ian asked.

"A month ago, I saw that jerk; Peter Ludlow ordering the builders while building something. I had a feeling that building has something to do at Site B." Naruto said.

"They've been planning it for years, but I've stopped them until now." Hammond said.

"What do you mean 'until now'?" Naruto asked.

Hammond just sighs "There was an incident a few weeks ago where a British family on vacation stumbled across Isla Sorna and their little girl has come across with a predator." Hammond then notices Ian's shock and aware face. "She's fine, but one of the yacht crew has become a meal. Anyway, the board took this as a opportunity to strip me of my place as CEO and have basically made me a figurehead for the company."

"Well, too bad." Ian mocked, before be elbowed by Naruto.

Hammond sighs knowing that what he is about to tell Naruto will upset him greatly "They have taken custody of the Islands away from me and I fear they are going to send people to either exterminate or capture the dinosaurs on the islands. Public opinion is the one thing I can use to preserve it, but to rally that support I need a complete photo record of those animals alive in their natural habitat."

"Well, you can count on us, Grandpa Hammond." Naruto said, saluting.

"No, he can't. Cause we're not going. Of course, we're not going to that island. And I'm going to contact the other three members of the team and stop them from going. Who's the palaeontologist, by the way." Ian said.

Naruto was about to beat Ian up when Hammond said, "She came to me, I want you to know."

"She?" Naruto asked.

"Who did?" Ian asked.

"Leave it to you Ian, to have associations even liaisons with the best people in so many fields." Hammond said.

"Not Sarah." Ian said in hope it's not his girlfriend Hammond was talking about.

"Who's Sarah?" Naruto asked.

"Palaeontological behaviour study is a new field, and Sarah Harding is on that frontier. Her theories on parenting and nurturing in carnivores have framed the debate." Hammond said.

Suddenly, Ian look over Hammond's desk!

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked with narrow eyes.

"Hammond, Where's your phone?!" Ian asked.

Ian manage to find the phone but before he could pick it up, Naruto appear in front of him and step on the phone and hand. Ian and Naruto glare at each other when...

"It's too late. She's already there." Hammond said.

Naruto and Ian turn to look at Hammond.

"Naruto, you and others are meeting her in three days." Hammond said.

Naruto got off the desk and Ian sat on the desk in shock.

"She's on the island by herself?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I didn't really send her. She's couldn't be restrained. She was already in San Diego, doing research at the animal park." Hammond said as he carry a glass of water as he head to Ian, "It's only a few hours' flight from there. She was adamant, absolutely about... Here you are" Handing Ian a glass, "About making the initial foray by herself. She thinksshe's Dian Fossey. 'Observation without interference,' she said. You know how it is. After Ian was injured in the park, she sought you out. Then she went all the way to a hospital in Costa Rica to ask someone she didn't know if the rumours were true."

"OK Grandpa Hammond, with Ian not joining the team, I'll take command of the resreach team and-"

"Hold it! It's not a resreach expedition anymore. It's a rescue operation and it's leaving right now. Naruto, meet me at this address in 2 hours" Ian says before handing Naruto a slip of paper and walking out the door closing it behind him.

Naruto watches the door close and looks to Hammond before walking over and giving him a hug which Hammond returns "Despies about what happen before, It's good to see you again Grandpa Hammond." he says before releasing the hug.

Naruto helps Hammond get back in bed before his eyes take on a serious look, "Grandpa Hammond, the board won't like what you were doing and will likely try to either impede our cataloging or in the worst-case scenario try and take the dinosaurs from the island to bring them to a park they are building in secret or be locked away somewhere." he says with a frown.

"I'm aware. Which is where Operation E comes in" Hammond said, narrowing his eyes.

"Operation E?" Naruto asked in confuse.

"When we first met, you said to get back to your world is through the summoning thing." Hammond said.

"Yeah. I manage to finish it. Now I just need to find some animals." Naruto said.

Hammon smile. Naruto starting to get it now! "Wait! Are you saying..."

Hammond nodded, "That's right. You will use what ever you need to use and newly create a very first Dino Summoning Scroll to transport Isla Sorna to to your universe."

Naruto smile about it! But then he went sad, "It will only work for Isla Sorna since I wasn't able to link it to Isla Nubar."

"It's not your fault Naruto you are still able to save Isla Sorna and all of the Dinosaurs that inhabit it" Hammond said, trying to cheer Naruto up. "Besides Isla Nubar will be fine remember the Security that is guarding it"

Naruto nods his head and smiles slightly remembering the special security system that he set up around the island when he brought Tank, Terra, Matilda and Sabine over there for a quick check up a year before the "Incident". "You're right it should be safe for at least 15-20 years which will give the dinosaurs more than enough time to breed and increase their populations enough so that they can defend themselves."

Naruto reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small box and hands it to Hammond "This is some extra insurance for after I activate Operation E; if there is ever a time that you need my help open the box and follow the instructions inside"

Hammond nodded before takes the box and puts it in a safe place before turning back to Naruto "Thank you Naruto. Now you should probably get going." Hammond getting a nod from Naruto before giving the young man who had become like another grandson to him one final hug before he leaves.

(6 hours later)

Naruto was in the ship, looking at the island he and the team coming close.

"If the dinosaurs are still alive, that might mean..." Naruto said before he pull out his wallet and look at the picture.

It's a picture of him and his Dino Kids.

A while later, after parking the RV, He, Ian and the team are in the forest. They found Sarah's bag before seeing a herd of dinosaurs with back plates and four spikes on the tail.

(Dino Data)

Stegosaurus

Name meaning: Roofed lizard

Diet: Herbivore

30 feet long, 14 feet tall and weight 2 tone

The Stegosaurus is the most famous dinosaur from a group of dinosaurs known as Stegosauria. They were all herbivores and featured rows of unique bones that developed into plates and spines along their back and tail along with four spikes on the tail. It can defend itself again the predators.

(End of Data)

"This is magnificent." Eddie said.

"Yeah. 'ooh, ah', that's how it always starts. But then later there's running and screaming." Ian said.

Nick move to the log and got a good pictures till...

"HEY NICK!" A woman's voice call out.

Nick jump and turn to see a red haird woman name Sarah Harding, laughing.

"I guess you got the jump on us, didn't you, Sarah?" Nick asked after calming down.

Sarah nodded before seeing others, even Ian.

"Ian, I never thought Hammond could get you to come here." Sarah said before she turn to Eddie, "Hi Eddie."

"Hi Sarah." Eddie said.

"Got a granola Bar or something? I'm starving."Sarah said as she jump off the log and join the others before she see Naruto, "You must be Naruto Uzumaki, our guide."

"That's right." Naruto said before he shake Sarah's hand.

Ian head to Sarah, holding her pack up, "Have you been attacked?"

"No, that's my luck pack. That's how it always looks." Sarah said before turn to Naruto, "Can you guide me to the Stegosaurus' nest? I'll be right back, baby, I promise."

With that, Naruto using his memory, lead Sarah to the nest as Ian and others follow them.

"When Hammond called you, why didn't you say something to me?" Ian asked.

"I knew you would have stopped me from coming." Sarah said.

"I would tied you to bed." Ian said.

"That how much you love your girlfriend?" Naruto asked/joked.

"Shut up!" Ian said in mad as Sarah and others laugh.

"Naruto, I know how they survived without lysine." Sarah said.

"He doesn't care!" Ian said but both Naruto and Sarah ingore him.

"Carry on." Naruto said.

"The herbivore species that thriving, eat mostly agama beans, soy, anything lysine-rich. And the carnivores eat the herbivores, so-

Naruto cut her by place his hand over Sarah's mouth before point the group of Stegosaurus and what seems to be a nest. Sarah slowly remove Naruto's hand.

"Stay there. Be quiet. I'll be back." Sarah whispered before quietly run to the nest.

"Sarah, wait!" Naruto whispered.

Not listening, Sarah slowly craw over to the baby Stegosaurus. After taking few pictures, the adult Stegosaurus saw Sarah and went on defencing the baby!

"Sarah!" Ian said as he made his way but Nick grab Ian as Naruto rush over. Ian turn to Eddie, "Shoot them."

Eddie point his Lindstradt Air Rifle at the group.

"No! Don't shoot!" Naruto call out.

Suddenly, Naruto got himself between Sarah and the Stegosaurus, "Calm down."

Stegosaurus just glare at him and their target.

"Sarah, slowly move with me." Naruto said.

Sarah nodded. With that, Sarah and Naruto slowly move to the other side of the nest away from the others.

"That was close one. Thanks." Sarah said.

"You're welcome." Naruto said.

Both him and Sarah look through the Stegosaurus' nest, seeing the others.

"We need to go around." Naruto said.

With that, Naruto push the brushes away, revealing a dinosaur body!

"It's alright, it's dead." Naruto said.

Suddenly, rising behind the body, is a dark grey T-Rex with brown feathers.

(Dino Data)

Yutyrannus

Name meaning: Feathered Tyrant

Diet: Carnivore

About 30 feet long and weight 1-2 tons

A "shaggy" close cousin of Tyrannosaurus Rex discovered in China is the biggest feathered dinosaur known. Yutyrannus use the feathers to keep warm.

(Dino Data end)

"You got to be kidding me." Naruto said.

When the Yutyrannus let out it's roar, Sarah and Naruto run away before the feathered predator give chase. Naruto and Sarah run pass the Stegosaurus while dodging the spike tails. When one of the Stegosaurus saw Yutyrannus, it let out his alarm roar. The big male got between his family and the predator. His back plates change colour from greenish brown to deadly red as he swing his weapon tail. Feeling scared from the Stegosaurus' display, the Yutyrannus retreat. It has still got it's dinner anyway.

"That was too close." Sarah said.

(And done! How was that. Don't worry, there's more dinosaurs where those guys come from. Sarah was lucky this time. But how long could that luck last? Just wait and see. See you dino lovers really soon!) 


	8. Chapter 6: The hunts begins!

Naruto Uzumaki: The Sage of Dinosaurs

Chapter 6: The hunts begins!

As the team head back to base, while Sarah and Ian arguing, Naruto has wonder about what happen at the Stegosaurus' nest. That predator, the Yutyrannus, that wasn't part of the Jurassic Park list! How did...

"FIRE! BASE CAMP!" Eddie's voice snap Naruto out.

Nick run to the fire with a big water jug and pour some to the fire.

"No! Water makes the smoke billow. Use dirt!" Sarah said as she kick some dirt.

Naruto and Ian stare at the fire as it was put out. It was man made. But if they and the others away...

"Who started the fire?" They asked

A young girl exit the trailer. She's Kelly Malcolm; daughter of Ian Malcolm.

"I just want to make dinner. Want to be ready when you guys get back." Kelly said, cooking something on the fry pan.

A few moment later, Ian try to call with the satelitte phone but got no signal and Naruto and the team are busy planning.

"Why won't this piece of junk work!?" Ian asked, banging the phone.

"You can't just bang it to work." Eddie said.

Ian grab Kelly's hand and head to the team, "Look, we're leaving this island while we still live."

"Grandpa Hammond needs us to document the dinosaurs." Naruto said.

"We won't do this suicide mission for that old fool!" Ian said.

Now he done it! Dr Ian Malcolm has push Naruto's button. Naruto in rage, tackle Ian, bumping Kelly and others and they roll of the cilff and land hard on the big rock.

Before Naruto and Ian battle, Sarah got between them.

"Look Ian. I'll be back in five or six days." Sarah said.

"No you'll be back in five or si- Why are the rocks moving?" Ian sudden asked as he notices the rock looking things are moving, heading to them.

"Ian... I don't think they're rocks." Sarah said.

And she is right! The rocks have eyes and mouth full of sharp teeth and snarling at them. Suddenly, the rock they're standing is moving to, with it's head rise from the water and stare at them.

XXXXXXXXXX(Dino Data)XXXXXXXXXXX

Tylosaurus

Name Meaning: Swollen Reptile

Diet: Carnivore

Up to 15 meters long and weight seven tons

Tylosaurus was a type of mosasaur that lived in North America during the late Cretaceous. Along with sharks, predatory fish, and other mosasaur, it was the top predator in the Cretaceous oceans. It would prey on fish, and other mosasaurs.

XXXXXXXXXXX(Dino Data end)XXXXXXXXXXX

The greenish blue Tylosaurus that they stand on, in it's language, started to chuckles, "I got dibs on the big one.

Suddenly, all the Tylosaurus are now jumping around, snapping their teething mouth. Naruto manage to grab Sarah, Kelly, Eddie and Nick with his Charka Chain and with his charka, start to walk on the cliff walk, pulling them out of the jumping mosasaurs.

Tylosaurus 1: Where'd they go?

Tylosaurus 2: I saw it first!

Tylosaurus 3: Come here, you tasty hairless mammal!

Tylosaurus 1: OUCH! That's my tail, fish brain!

Naruto and the team watch them jumping around.

"Hey." A voice whispered.

Everyone look down and see Ian with his back against the wall.

"Throw me a rope." Ian whispered.

"Find your own team." Naruto whispered.

Just then, the Tylosaurus saw their target as one of them call, "There it is!"

Ian see the predators heading to him, "Look, if you can guide me, Sarah and Kelly off the island safely, I'll help you with the document!"

Just as one of Tylosaurus about to have a bite, Naruto send his Charka Chain to Ian and pull him up.

"I don't think swimming back is a smart move." Naruto said.

Kelly suddenly notices that the cliff is stretching, "What the..." Kelly whispered.

Suddenly, they heard the Helicopters coming, carrying vehicles. Ian waving his arms try to get the copters' attention while Eddie looks through the binoculars.

"What the... It said InGen on the side of the Copter!" Eddie said.

"...Peter..." Naruto said with narrow eyes.

(A while later)

The InGen group rides through the field. In one of the vehicles, Peter is talking through his headphone.

"I want the base camp ready around in 30 minutes. That's half an hour. Understood? Over." Peter said.

From the the passager seat, Roland glare at his manager, "Cancel that order."

"What?! Why?" Peter asked.

"This is the Game Trail. Carnivores hunts on Game Trail. Do you want to set up base camp or buffet?" Roland asked.

"Let's find a new spot, shall we? Over and out." Peter said to his headphone.

Roland shake his head, "Peter, if I run your little camping trip, there are two conditions. First, I'm in charge. If I'm not around, Dieter is. You just pay us, tell we're doing well, and serve us Scotch after a good day. Second, my fe. You can keep it. All I want for my services, Is the right to hunt a Tyrannosaurus Rex. A male. A buck only. How and why are my business. If you don't like those conditions, you're on your own. So go ahead, set up base camp here, in a swap or in the middle of T-Rex's nest."

'Of course, what you don't know is that I'm planning to have the T-Rex to attack and eat as much as it can.' Roland thought.

At the cliff near the field, Naruto and the team watches as the hunters around up, capture and lock up those poor dinosaurs. Naruto narrow is eyes.

(Night time)

Naruto and the team spying on the hunters as they set up a show camp.

"Now you see why Grandpa Hammond wants us there fast?" Naruto asked in whisper.

A while later, Naruto, Sarah and Nick sneak behind the camp where the Dinosaurs are in their cage. One by one, they freed the dinosaurs which have them rampaging the base camp. During that, Naruto heard a baby dinosaur cry.

"Sarah, wait by the nearby river. Nick, with me." Naruto said.

They nodded.

A few moment later, Naruto and Nick found a baby T-Rex tied to the ground with a broken leg. As Naruto calm the baby down, Nick pull the pegs. Naruto pick up the baby and with Nick, walk through water of river to meet up with Sarah.

Sarah saw them, "Guys... Oh my god! Are you out of your mind!?"

"He's got a broken leg." Nick said as he open the jeep door, allowing Naruto to slide through and keep hold of the baby.

"Ian's not going to like this." Sarah said.

"Well, he has too! I'm not leaving the poor baby to die!" Naruto said.

(Meanwhile)

Dieter just hand a cut padlock to Roland as Peter join them.

"What's going on?!" Peter asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We're not alone o9n this island." Roland said.

(Meanwhile)

The jeep just arrive by trailer and Sarah open the door and Naruto slide out carefully. Sarah open the door and move Kelly away as Naruto and Nick carry the baby through. Sarah then move the table to the end of the trailer and together, Sarah, Nick and Naruto lay the baby down. Then Nick use his belt as a muzzle.

Knowing that the baby's cries and blood will bring more carnivores, Naruto turn to mad Ian, "Listen, take your daughter to the High Hide where she'll be safe."

Ian nodded before he grab his daughter and run out.

A while later...

"What's going on!?" Eddie asked.

"You don't want to know. Just get us up." Ian said.

With the, the High Hide starting to rise high till they high enough to not be spot.

"It's Ok. We so high now. This is the safest place you can be. Like Sarah said, the plants make it so the animals won't know you're here." Ian said to his scared daughter.

"You just saying that. I remember the stories you told." Kelly said.

"No, this is nothing like that. We're in a completely different situation now. Plus, Naruto knows this island so, we hopefully be fine." Ian said.

ROOOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!

Ian, Kelly and Eddie turn to the sound. It's too far away but Ian knows that roar anywhere!

Ian turn off the lights, "Is there a way to communicate with the trailer?"

Eddie hand him a line phone.

(Meanwhile)

"He's moving again." Nick said as he help Sarah with the baby's leg while Naruto stroke the baby's head to calm him down.

"He's just scared." Naruto said.

Naruto then heard the phone ringing. Naruto got up-

"Naruto, I need you to stay with the baby. Nick, I need you help right here." Sarah said.

(Meanwhile)

"No answer. What a surprise. How do I get down?" Ian said.

"Tie this belt around you." Eddie said as he help Ian put on the climbing belt, "Squeeze this rope hard. The harder you squeeze, the slower you go."

"Got it." Ian said.

"Dad, stay here! Please stay here." Kelly said.

Ian climb over the rail, "Don't worry Honey, the queen, th goddess, my inspiration, I'll br right back. I give you a word."

"But you never keep your word!" Kelly yelled.

With that...'keeping word', Ian slide down... a bit too fast and smash through tree branches.

"Personally, I would have squeezed just a little harder." Eddie just said.

(Meanwhile)

Sarah nearly finish wrapping the bandage.

"I need another adhesive. Something pliable I can..." Sarah notices that Nick is chewing a gum. She hold out her hand, "Spit."

And Nick spit his saliva on Sarah's hand.

"Your gum!" Sarah saiud as she wipe her saliving hand on Nick's shirt before grab the gum that Nick hand.

Nauto laugh at it. And it would seem that the baby found it funny too. Must have a funny fossil bone in him.

(Meanwhile)

Eddie and Kelly saw trees moving. Someone or something is pushing pass the trees, scaring the birds away. It went under the High Hide, heading stranght to the Trailer!

(And done! Hope you like it. What's heading to the trailer? Why there's extra dinosaurs! What's going on about the island? Will they get off the island alive? Wait and see. Till then, see you all soon!) 


	9. Chapter 7: Mama and Papa are very angry

Naruto Uzumaki: The Sage of Dinosaurs

Chapter 7: Mama and Papa are very angry and yet very happy?!

Naruto, Sarah and Nick are finished set the baby T-Rex's broken leg when Ian blast through the door with you know what I mean.

"For once in your life, will it kill you to pick it up?!" Ian then made his way to the baby, "Now, help get this thing out of here."

Suddenly, they heard something outside and then they saw one of their cars rolling past and over the cliff.

"Mummy is very angry." Ian said.

They carefully look out the window to see when they heard a growl behind them. They turn and see a big angry Dino's huge head. They heard a roar behind them and when they turn, they see another angry dinosaur. They as big as the trailer but their arms are tiny to surport the balance of their big head. Their mouth are full of bone-crushing teeth.

XXXXXXXXXX(Dino Data)XXXXXXXXXXX

Tyrannosaurus Rex

Name Meaning: Tyrant Lizard King

Diet: Carnivore

12-13 meters long and weight five to seven tons

Tyrannosaurus Rex also known as T-Rex, is the top predator of their time. The lagrest of all Tyrannosurs. They believe to go from hunting to scavenging and scavenging to hunting. They believe to be King of the Dinosaurs.

XXXXXXXXXXX(Dino Data end)XXXXXXXXXXX

The T-Rex pair only just looking at their baby.

"Everyone, calm down. They only want their son. I'll take the baby and give him back. They'll take him and be gone." Naruto said after he remove the muzzle belt and carefully lift him up and carry off. "Are you nuts?! They'll take the baby back and you'll be gone in one bite!" Ian said.

Naruto ignore him and open the door, walk out then carefully set the baby who run to his parents. They check to see if their son is OK before the look at the human.

"I'm so sorry about the bad humans taking your baby. I'll make sure it won't happen ag-"

'FATHER?!' The T-Rex pair said/minded in surprise and shock.

Naruto was surprise. But after a quick look at them...

"Terra, Matilda?!" Naruto said.

The T-Rex pair nodded. They they nuzzle their return father who hug them before.

"Wait a minute..." Naruto look at Terra, "Terra is a male now!"

Naruto then remember Dr Alan Grant told everyone. The Frog DNA within each dinosaurs have change some of them from female to male and start to breed. That's explain why they are baby dinosaurs around. And it would seems that Terra is one of the changing ones. Which means...

"Oh man! I got to rename you! Let see... I'll call you Terrence or Terry for short." Naruto said.

Terra now called Terry nuzzle Naruto even more.

'Father, we would you like to meet your grandson; Chomper.' Matilda said/minded as she move her son to her father.

'You my grandfather my parents told me about?' Chomper asked/minded

Naruto nodded before the baby run to him and jump on him...

"NARUTO!" Naruto's team call out.

And starting to lick and nuzzle him. After manage to get his grandson off, Naruto turn to his Dino Kids.

"Any words about your sisters or as any of them become male too?" Naruto asked.

'They're still sisters. Sabine has become a leader of the pack. As for big sister Tank, we have lost touch a long time ago.' Terry said/minded.

Naruto smile. His little girl has become a big leader. But then Naruto got worry about his first dino child.

'I hope she's ok.' Naruto thought.

Naruto then turn to T-Rex pair and to make sure no one hears what Hammond told him, He use his mind to tell them, 'Listen, I want you three to get back to the nest and tell everyone that Naruto Uzumaki is back and I have a plan to keep those bad humans away. Gather them to the nest, but don't tell Tank or Sabine. I'll tell them myself.' Naruto minded.

The T-Rex family nodded and went off.

Inside the Trailer, Ian, Sarah and Nick are just standing with their eyes wide open and their jaws on the ground. Just then, Ian manage to hear the phone rings.

Ian answer, "Yes Eddie?"

"They're... going back to the jungle." Eddie said from the phone.

"I can see that. How's Kelly?" Ian asked through the phone.

"She's fine. She's right here." Then Ian heard his princess' voice through the phone, "Hello?"

"Kelly, are you OK?" Ian ask through the phone.

"Yeah, I'm good." Kelly said from the phone.

"Ok. Stay there. Don't move. I'll be right back up. Understand?" Ian asked through the phone.

"Yeah, I understand." Kelly said from the phone before Ian hang up as Naruto enter the Trailer.

"I beg people to listen to me. I use plain, simple English." Ian said.

"Shut up. So Naruto, what was that back there?" Sarah asked.

"Well those T-Rex pair are my kids, and the baby rex is my grandson" Naruto said which once again causes their jaws to hit the ground.

Sarah is the first to recover, "Wait how are they your kids"

Nick nodded.

Naruto chuckles, "Well that's simple I'm not from this world" Naruto said getting 'WTF' expressions from the three of them, "10 years ago I was working on something in my home world and it backfired which resulted in me getting flung into your world where I appeared right above Grandpa Hammond's Visitor Center on Isla Nubar and proceeded to crash through the roof."

Naruto chuckles at their expressions, "Grandpa Hammond found me and got me medical help and after waking up I told him my story and he told me about his dream so I decided to help him while I searched for a way to return home."

Naruto smiles remembering that day, "After agreeing to help him, Grandpa Hammond gave me a tour which ended in the incubation room where I was the first person that Terra now rename Terry and Matilda saw when they hatched and they imprinted on me" Naruto then smile.

Naruto take a breath before continuing "I also discovered that I have a mental link that allows me to communicate with dinosaurs and after revealing this to Grandpa Hammond, he made me the lead dinosaur handler" Naruto said, shocking them.

Sarah looks at Naruto for a minute before she realizes something, "Wait you can communicate mentally with all species of dinosaurs" Sarah asked in curious as to the extent of his abilities.

Naruto nods his head, "Yeah I can communicate with all species of dinosaurs mentally, in addition I can also communicate vocally" Naruto said, remembering how he started learning how to communicate with Sabine in Velociraptor language.

Suddenly, the back trailer flip around till it's upside down!

"What now?!" Sarah asked.

Ian and Naruto look out the window and see what made them widen their eyes in shock. A giant version of the Lion of Jurassic; Allosaurus. It's brownish back with dark red stripes and eye-small ridges and brown eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX(Dino Data)XXXXXXXXXXX

Saurophaganax

Name Meaning: Lizard-eating Master

Diet: Carnivore

13-14 meters long and weight approximately 3 tons.

At around thirteen meters long Saurophaganax was exceptionally large for a Jurassic theropod, and could have rivalled both Tyrannosaurus and Giganotosaurus of the Cretaceous for size. This large size would have seen Saurophaganax living as the dominant predator of late Jurassic North America, but the price of being such a large creature means that they would not have been as numerous as smaller predatory dinosaurs.

XXXXXXXXXXX(Dino Data end)XXXXXXXXXXX

"A Saurophaganax?! That wasn't in the Jurassic Park list." Naruto said.

"What is it doing?!" Sarah asked.

"My big guess that it smell the baby T-Rex's blood and it looks for him." Naruto said.

"Bad news, it's unknown pushing us over the cliff." Ian said.

Seeing that they won't have time to get out...

"Everyone, hang on to something!" Nick said.

Everyone manage to grab old as the back trailer push over and now hanging around. Suddenly, Sarah lost her grip and fall hard to the window glass, creating a few cracks.

"Sarah!" Nick and Naruto said.

Ian climb carefully down to his girlfriend, "Sarah."

Meanwhile, seeing that there's no injured baby, Saurophaganax went off.

(Meanwhile)

Sarah look down, feeling scared. She slowly rise up, only to create more cracks by her weight.

"DON"T MOVE!" Nick called out.

"Stay still, Sarah!" Naruto said.

"I'm coming down for you." Ian said.

But poor Sarah is too scared to listen as she very, very slowly crawl to the end, making more cracks.

Naruto then notices the satellite phone hanging on the lamp, is slowly slide off, "Nick, the satellite phone! Get it!"

Nick try to reach the phone as Ian near Sarah, reaching his hand over to her, "Give me your hand, honey."

Nick nearly had the phone, but it slide off, "HEADS UP!"

The phone smash the glass, breaking them. Sarah began to fall but a Chakra Chain got Sarah. She, Ian and Nick turn to see Naruto standing on the side.

"Ninja trick." Naruto said.

Ian and Nick who join Ian, pull Sarah to safety. After that, Sarah hug her boyfriend tightly. Just then, they heard a beeping from the car.

Outside the trailer, a car arrive. Eddie climb out.

"Ian! Sarah! Nick!" Eddie called.

(Meanwhile)

Terry and Matilda after making sure Chomper is safe, made their way through theforest.

"Naruto!" a voice called somewhere.

Terry and Matilda stop and turn to where the trailer is.

(Meanwhile)

Eddie run to the cliff, seeing the hanging part of the trailer, "Nick?"

"We're in there!" Nick said from the trailer.

"Wait. Hold on! I'm coming!" Eddie said as he run to the front trailer and got to the door.

But the door is stuck! Eddie went in front, grab a big stone and throw it to the windscreen and smash it. Now Eddie can climb through the front window.

"I'm coming. What did this?" Eddie asked.

"Kelly! What'd you do with Kelly?" Ian asked in worry.

"She's OK. She's in the High Hide. Who's hurt? What do you need?" Eddie asked.

"We need rope." Naruto said.

"Rope. Anything else?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah. Three cheeseburgers with everything." Ian said/joked.

"No onions on mine." Nick added.

"And an apple turnover." Sarah added as well.

"And a great big bowl of Ramen." Do I need to say who?

Eddie get the message and went out to his car and dig through till he find a long rope. He tie it to a tree stump. He then went to the trailer, climb through, crawl through and then throw a rope to others.

"Did you tie this to anything?" Ian asked.

Suddenly, the trailer is moving!

"We're sliding down!" Naruto said.

Eddie went out to see the car tyres sliding through wet mud. But then, Eddie notices the cliff is stretching, pushing the trailer and causing it to slide to the cliff. Eddie can't worry about it now! He run to the car and pull car winch rope.

(Meanwhile)

Sarah, Ian, Nick and Naruto while using his Chakra to the metal, began to climb the rope.

(Meanwhile)

Eddie after a long pull, starting to head for the sliding trailer, hook the winch rope to it and the car stops the trailer. As Eddie resting, he saw the car starting to slide as well. The stretching cliff is pushing the trailer hard, making the trailer and car to move. Eddie run to the car, got in and start the car. He reverse the car to pull the trailer back. It's slow but it's starting to work.

(Meanwhile)

Terry and Matilda runs through the forest.

"Hold on, father!" They both said.

(Meanwhile)

"Indrease your rate of climb." Ian said.

Suddenly, Sarah lost her grip and slip down, having to bump Ian, then Nick and then now hanging around.

(Meanwhile)

Eddie had the car pull hard when he heard a booming sound coming to him.

Saurophaganax is back after hearing strange sound. It can smell food inside a strange thing. It grab the roof lights and rip it off. It then pull the door off. While Eddie keep his foot on the petal, he try to get his Rifle but it stuck. Saurophanax rip the final defend and can see it's meal. However, before it could have a teast, it sense something coming to it.

Smashing through the trees, are Terry and Matilda. They roar at Saurophanax and it roar back. Eddie as he try to get his rifle free, has no idea what's going on.

Terry charge and grab Saurophanax's neck. After a few stuggle, Saurophanax got free and headbutt Terry. Matilda charge in, grab Sauophanax by it's tail and swing it around til she let go, sending it to the trees. Saurophanax got up and stare at female T-Rex but Terry after recover, grab it's neck again.

As Saurophanax tries to shake free, Matilda headbutt it. Knowing that it no match against two Tyrannosaurs, Saurophanax turn to retreat, but it ram it's tail on the nearly tip trailer, tug the car hard causing Eddie to fall out and the car slide off. The T-Rex went after Saurophanax.

Naruto, Ian, Sarah and Nick watch as the Trailer fall over them. The trailer land hard on the rocks, follow by the car, both go kaboom and few bits fly round.

Eddie look down, "Everyone, OK?"

"Yeah, we're fine. Let's go." Naruto said as Sarah begain to climb.

When Sarah reach the top, she find Eddie AND Roland offer their hand to pull her and others up. After the T-Rex chased Saurophanax, the InGen hunters arrive with Kelly with them. The latter of the running to Ian and hugging him.

(Few moment later)

"Our communication equipment's been destroyed." Roland said.

Everyone are back at Hunters ruined camp site.

"And if your radio and satellite phone were in those trailers-" Nick cut in, "They were."

"Then we're stuck here. And stuck together, thanks to you people." Roland said, pointing at Naruto's team.

"We came to watch. You came to strip-mine the place." Nick said.

"I agree. You think you can just take what you want. You have no rights!" Naruto said, feeling really mad about those hunters minus two, lock up the dinosaurs.

"An extinct animal brought back to life has no rights. It exists because we made it. We parented it. We own it." Peter said.

"Wrong, spoil baby brat, Dr Henry Wu created it. Me and my old team rised it. Grandpa Hammond own it. You just steal anything to make money." Naruto said.

"But Hammond lost his right for the dinosaurs. He's an useless old man." Peter said.

Suddenly, Naruto punch Peter to the ground and about to attack him of Nick, Ian, Roland, Ajay and few hunters pull him back.

Then Roland notices Nick, "I know you. You're that Earth First bastard."

"What's that?" Naruto asked, trying to calm down.

"Professional saboteurs." Roland said.

"Environmentalists!" Nick yelled.

"Knock it off! Listen, If that Saurophanax tracked the the blood to our trailer, there could be more meat-eaters coming." Sarah said.

"She's right." Naruto then turn to the map holder and took the map, "Give me that." After looking through the map, "We need to head to the lab."

"Wait a minute. Why are we heading to the lab?" Ian asked.

"Because the Saurophanax, Yutyrannus and Tylosaurus except one on Isla Nublar, were not part of the Jurassic Park list. Someone has created them and more behind Hammond's back. I want to know who and why." Naruto said.

With that, Naruto heads off. Slowly, everyone starting to follow Naruto.

(A day later)

They arrive at the lab and enter in. A few minutes later, they arrive a egg room full of broken egg shells. As they spilt up to seach the room, Naruto join Roland and Ajay.

"So, what are you two doing here? Not like I didn't miss you." Naruto whispered.

"Hammond send us as spy." Ajay whispered.

"And how can you convince Peter to hired you?" Naruto asked.

"I told him I want to catch the greatest predator that ever live." Roland whispered.

"I guess you meant Terry." Naruto whispered.

Roland and Ajay look at Naruto in confuse.

"He's use to be Terra before he become a male." Naruto whispered.

"Oh!" Roland and Ajay whispered.

Suddenly, "Guys! Come have a look at this!" Nick said.

Soon everyone garther room to see Nick holding a black laptop which clover with few dry blood.

"That's Dr Richback's laptop!" Naruto said as he take the laptop, "I had a feeling he might have something to do with extra dinosaurs."

After checking the laptop.

"No good. The power is dead." Naruto said.

"No problem." Eddie said when he took the laptop, "Give me a moment."

While Eddie set the work on the laptop, Kelly is in deep thought, "Dad, Naruto."

"What is it, Miss Kelly?" Naruto asked.

"Well... I'm not sure if you believe me, but I think there's something wrong about this island." Kelly said.

"What do you mean?" Ian asked.

"As the hunters arrive, I noticed the cliff is stretching. It's like the island is getting bigger or something." Kelly saide as Nick grab the Hunters' laptop and did some tapping.

"Look, you little brat. We have no time for-" Nick cut Heather out, "It's not a joke. Come look at this."

Nearly everyone garther to look at the screen. It's show a map and they island they on. It IS getting bigger.

"The island is getting bigger than Australia. It's now about 8 miles from Isla Nublar." Naruto said.

"That's odd. islands never grow that fast." Sarah said.

"We need to find out how and find a way to stop it. If the island keeps growing, it can reach the mainland, meaning..." Naruto started.

"Meaning, no one will be safe." Roland finished.

"Done!" Eddie said, holding out the laptop.

"Good work Eddie." Naruto said, took the laptop and switch it on and did some tapping.

(Laptop screen)

A black hair man, wearing long white lab coat and black pants, stand besides the tube full of eggs.

"Hammond was a fool. Picking only few dinosaurs when they are more. So, to prove to Hammond, I Dr Richback, took extra DNA and created more and more dinosaurs along with their cousins."

Few Moment later...

"As I continue to create more, I realize that this island is not big enough." Dr Richback said.

(Real world)

"And he's going to tell us how he manage to expand the island in about... now." Naruto said.

(Laptop screen)

"But I can make the island bigger with this baby." Dr Richback said, patting on his giant downward laser gun, "The beam hit the core of the island, making it grow and grow till it's big enough."

Nearly six years later...

Dr Richback was running, "There was a terrible hurricane and everyone left. I stay to carry on my work, but the creatures are out of control. Wait! What are you doing?! I created you all! No, no! NNNOOOOOOOOOO!"

(Static)

"And that pretty much it. He must not have time to turn it off. We need to find that machine and stop it." Naruto said.

"And where would you think it's in?" Ian asked.

Naruto look carfully at the background behind running Dr Richback.

"I know where he might be hiding it." Naruto then took out the map and look at it. "There's an old control building with the radio that after we deal Dr Richback's big toy, we can send a message for a pick up because that's the only place that will have a radio to do so."

"How far is it?" Nick asked.

"About few days from here." Naurto said.

"But that's not the problem." Peter butt in.

"Then what is the problem?" Roland asked.

"Velociraptors." Peter said as he had a good drink before continue, "Their nesting site are in the island's interior, which is why we were keeping to the outer rim."

"Wait. What's a Veloc-" Robert Burke, the InGen's Paleontologist, cut off Dieter Stark, second-in-comand of In Gen hunters, "Velociraptor. Carnivore. Pack hunter. About half of man size, long snout, binocular vision, strong forearms, killing claws on both feet."

"I think we should go now." Naruto said.

"We could head back down to lagoon." Ian said.

And sit out in the open, near a heavily used water source..." Roland started.

"Full with Tylosaurus and maybe different marine reptiles nearby." Naruto added.

"Hope that your captain comes back?" Roland finished.

"He won't. He knows better." Nick said.

"Then we'll do as Naruto said for he might know the island better than we do. We head for the village, find shelter, find that machine and destroy it and then we call for help. Rex manage to scare away that Saurophanax, lucky for this man." Roland said, patting Eddie on his back, "But with him and his mate gone back to the nest, some predators will show up."

"Lucky?! You not mean to tell us that those T-Rex pair actually saved Eddie's life against Saurophanax?" Ian said, not believing what he heard.

"Whether they realize or not, their job is done. My point is predators do not enter each others' territory unless they're desperatly hungry." Roland said as he lead on, "And predators don't hunt when they're not hungry."

"No, only hunmans do." Nick said.

"You're breaking our hearts. Alright team, Saddle up! Let's get this moveable feast underway." Roland ordered.

(Meanwhile)

Back at the InGen hunters' camp, seagulls peck through the bags, boxs and so. When suddenly, they fly off in fear! A Pack of carnivores arrive. They're orangeish red and black stripes, dark red eye-small ridges and green eyes. They have small back powerful arms with three claws, powerful head and S shape neck.

XXXXXXXXXX(Dino Data)XXXXXXXXXXX

Allosaurus

Name Meaning: Different lizard

Diet: Carnivore

8.5 meters to 12 meters long and weight 2.3 tons to 4.5 tons.

Along with Tyrannosaurus, Allosaurus is probably the most often represented large theropod dinosaur in popular culture. This is because it was one of the earliest discovered large predators and is known from more remains than any other large predatory dinosaur. One myth about Allosaurus that does need to be dispelled is that it was the ancestor of Tyrannosaurus. Although both share a similar morphology and Allosaurus is much older, the tyrannosaurids are thought to have evolved from the coelurosaurid group independent of Allosaurus. This means that as the tyrannosaurids evolved, they replaced dinosaurs like Allosaurus as the dominant theropods of North America.

XXXXXXXXXXX(Dino Data end)XXXXXXXXXXX

The Allosaurus pack pick up the scent of easy meals. And now, they are following the scent and tracks to their dinner.

(And done! Now we know why there extra dinosaurs and why the island is getting bigger. Can Naruto and the team find that machine that makes the island expand and stop it? The better question is...

Will they get off the island alive? 'evil laughing!'

We'll just have to wait and see. Till then, see you Dino/Ninja lovers very soon!) 


End file.
